


Небо в алмазах

by WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Series: Жаркие ночи [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fantasy, Mini, Out of Character, PWP, Post-Canon, Romance, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021
Summary: Звёздный дух на то и звёздный, чтобы жить среди звёзд. Вот только как быть, если тоже видишь небо в алмазах?
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Loke
Series: Жаркие ночи [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153043
Kudos: 1





	Небо в алмазах

_Нацу — сволочь._

Именно так думала Люси, планомерно напиваясь у себя в квартире. Любовь? О, помилуйте! Какая любовь может быть у неё, никогда раньше не показывавшей настоящую себя, и Нацу — вечно открытого, как на ладони, человека, с открытым сердцем, заразительной улыбкой и дурацкими шуточками?.. Да никакой любви у них быть не может. Ведь она — Люси Хартфилия.

_Люси. Хартфилия._

Вот так вот, да. Мало кому что скажет это чудное имя, а кому скажет… Тот почти наверняка захочет её убить. Отец — о, её отец был добрым и всепонимающим человеком, и тот факт, кем была её мать, прошёл мимо её внимания. Лейла Хартфилия… Прекрасная женщина, профессиональный заклинатель духов, красавица, умница и добрая жена… И одна из лучших наёмных убийц на этом континенте. Она оттоптала мозоли настолько многим людям, что в конце концов её таки нашли и…

Люси расхохоталась, горько и истерично, и залпом выпила стакан обжигающего алкоголя. Что это было, для Хартфилии уже было не важно.

Только Козерог, верный спутник и телохранитель мамы, знал, кем она является на самом деле. И он же, однажды, в далеком детстве, рассказал ей о профессии мамы. Реальное положение дел Люси-ребёнка не насторожило, только понравилось, кем работает мама, и девочка начала тогда стремиться… к тому же. Тренировалась до упаду, истощала себя, читала запоем, тогда же и получила очки скорочтения. Её навыки росли как на дрожжах.

Впервые она взяла заказ — от имени мамы — в двенадцать. Пришлось постараться, но у неё получилось, и тогда же — тогда же она забрала в качестве трофея свой первый кнут. Кнут стал её любимым оружием, несмотря на отличные способности в метании оружия, рукопашном бое… Труднее всего было научиться соблазнять мужчин, когда заказывали дискредитацию объекта. Состарить внешность магией, перекраситься в брюнетку, немного косметических чар — и вот уже Люси Хартфилия, милая блондиночка, превращается в язвительную и жгучую брюнеточку, весьма популярную киллершу Кирю. Было страшно. Было противно. Но…

Это было дело мамы.

А сейчас… Кто бы знал, как же её на самом деле это всё задолбало! Строить из себя милую наивную слабачку, отходить за спины товарищей из гильдии, лгать, изворачиваться… Писать мемуары глупой дурёхи, про себя давясь издевательским смехом, потому что ну вот как так можно?!

Люси горько рассмеялась, с сожалением отбрасывая пустую бутылку. Она взяла новую, откупорила и отхлебнула, не заботясь о приличиях. К чёрту стаканы, к черту рюмки и бокалы! Ликёр был сладким и горчил на языке, отдавая корицей.

Как же глупо…

Она ночами не спала, выбираясь на задание в образе Кирю. Убивала, возвращаясь в квартиру через окно, по локоть в крови, и бережно гладила ключи звёздных духов, возвращая Козерога в его мир с горькой улыбкой на губах. Только он знал…

Люси расплакалась. Хотелось объятий, хотелось тепла и ласки, хотелось человеческого внимания, чтобы её любили такой, какая она есть, а не… не образ, который она создала, чтобы остаться в живых. Из киллерской карьеры надо было уходить, но как? И... И к кому?

Вокруг засветились тонкие золотые нити, в воздухе взвесью повисла золотистая пыль, напоминая пыльцу мифических фей. Люси недовольно фыркнула, отхлебнув ликёра снова. Неужто Козерог решил составить ей компанию? Но это был не он.

— Люси? — тон был удивленный.

Ну да, она же была сейчас не совсем она… Волосы наполовину её, родные, льняного цвета, наполовину — от образа Кирю, иссиня-черные, с кровавым отливом. На лице и одежде — капли крови. Кнут не такой, к какому он привык, а со стальным тросом внутри, с зазубринами и иголками. Высокие сапоги с рифлёной подошвой плотно облегали ноги, на них тоже запеклась кровь. Да, Локи, вот такая она, настоящая Люси Хартфилия.

— Привет, — она горько усмехнулась, — как тебе зрелище? Тошнит от него? Хочется сменить заклинателя? — и она снова приложилась к бутылке, сквозь слёзы глядя на образ своего Льва.

— Люси, Люси, милая, о чём ты говоришь?

Локи упал перед ней на колени. Приобнял, легонько потряс, пытаясь заглянуть в затянутые мутной поволокой глаза. Отобрал бутылку, отставил в сторону, вытер со щеки Люси слёзы, пачкаясь в чужой крови.

— Ну что ты такое говоришь, какое сменить заклинателя? Люси... Люси, посмотри на меня… — Локи был практически в панике. Он сидел перед Люси на коленях, обнимал её, гладил по спине, заглядывал в глаза и не мог понять, о чём же таком она твердит.

— Я чудовище, Локи. _Чу-до-ви-ще…_ Посмотри, сколько на мне крови! Видишь?

Она помотала головой, прогоняя пелену слёз с глаз, и горько усмехнулась, чувствуя, как алкогольный дурман отступает, оставляя только боль в груди.

— Почему чудовище? — Локи ничего не понимал. И честно хотел понять, что происходит с его Люси!

— Я лгу. Всем, всем вокруг. Нацу, Мастеру Макарову, Эльзе… Тебе, — она уткнулась ему в плечо лбом и расплакалась снова. — Днём — милая и добрая блондинка Люси Хартфилия, заклинатель духов и неловкая идиотка… Ночью — наёмная убийца, разыскиваемая в восемнадцати странах и на трёх континентах; не просто по локоть — по шею в крови; со спутником-Козерогом и бессчётным количеством трупов за спиной. И ни та, ни другая я не настоящая…. Понимаешь, Локи?

— Не понимаю, — прошептал он, прижимая её к себе, сжимая в объятиях практически до боли. Он не понимал, что тут происходило, но точно знал: что бы ни случилось, он останется на стороне Люси. _Его_ Люси. — Но хочу понять… Я могу тебе чем-то помочь?

— Помочь?... — Люси растерялась. Зачем он предлагает ей помощь? Она же.. — Зачем?

— Не «зачем», — покачал головой Локи, приподнимая Люси за подбородок, заставляя её посмотреть себе в глаза. — А «почему». Не важно, кто ты днём, кто ты ночью… Ты — мой заклинатель духов. Моя Люси.

— Локи… — прошептала Люси в неверии, сквозь туман слёз смотря на звёздного духа. Он сиял, его магия окутывала золотом, и его глаза светились, как глаза зверя. — Ты…

— Я всегда буду с тобой... — твёрдо заявил Локи, прижимая Люси к себе. Для себя он всё решил, оставалось только убедить в верности этого решения Люси, его родную заклинательницу духов. — Идём со мной?

— Угу, — кивнула Люси, даже не особо задумываясь, куда и зачем зовёт её Лев. Да и какая была ей разница, если боль в груди медленно отступала под этим золотым взглядом, таяла, как снег, в жаре этих тёплых объятий и окончательно истаивала росой на солнце от звуков этого голоса.

Люси Хартфилия, милая пай-девочка и наёмная убийца, таяла в руках звёздного духа, медленно возвращаясь в нормальное состояние. Локи обнял её, прижал к себе так, что она даже стала слышать его сердцебиение — заполошное, громкое, нервное… Лев начал истаивать в воздухе, возвращаясь в звёздный мир и прихватывая Люси с собой.

Среди звёзд, в ином мире, было красиво. Но Люси не обращала на это внимания, полностью сосредоточенная на своём Льве. Он прижимал её к себе, гладил по спине, сцеловывал осторожно слёзы с её лица. Люси не обращала на это внимания, во все глаза всматриваясь в лицо Локи.

— Ты… правда... будешь…

— Да. Я никогда тебя не брошу, — подтвердил свои слова Локи, осторожно собирая губами солёную влагу с лица заклинательницы духов. — Никогда.

Люси вцепилась в Локи, как в спасательный круг, сжимая пальцами его плечи. Её аккуратные ногти оставляли полукруглые следы на его плечах, мяли его пиджак.

— Локи… Ты меня любишь? — внезапно спросила она, вцепляясь в Локи ещё сильнее. Ей так важен был ответ, что она даже забыла о слезах и своём плохом настроении. На задний план отошли и депрессия, и хандра, и алкогольный угар.

— Тебя — да. Любую, — улыбнулся Локи, осторожно, практически невесомо касаясь губами её губ.

Это был скорее вопрос. Люси замерла на мгновение, как будто что-то решая для себя, и приоткрыла губы. На мгновение они замерли в поцелуе, почти целомудренном, а потом Люси потеряла голову.

Она сама углубила поцелуй, сама — первая — набросилась на Локи, обвивая его шею руками и запуская пятерню в растрепанные рыжие волосы. Пропуская пряди между пальцев и массируя кожу головы, она целовала Локи так, как будто он был единственным, что было важно в этом мире. Впрочем, так и было, по крайней мере, для неё. Люси так хотелось, чтобы её любили, просто так, безо всяких условий и условностей — и Локи давал ей то, чего ей так хотелось. Он целовал её, сминал её губы властными движениями, проводил языком по её зубам, играл с её языком, втягивая её в игру, в борьбу за превосходство. И Люси сдавала позиции, сама сдавалась на милость звёздного духа, отдавала ему пальму первенства в борьбе за доминантность. Локи гладил её по плечам и спине, распустил её хвост и пропускал пряди — всё ещё двухцветные — между пальцев. Он жадно наблюдал за тем, как Люси отдаётся ему, прикрыв глаза, погружаясь в поцелуй с головой. Она прижималась к нему, и даже через ткань рубашки он чувствовал, как прижимаются к нему её груди, как бьётся её сердце, как она желает отдаться ему целиком и полностью — и желал дать много больше в ответ.

Для него Люси стала… спасением. Почти центром мира. После того, как он покинул Карен, он считал, что дни его — даже как звёздного духа — сочтены. Но Люси… Она не была похожа на Карен. Она была полной её противоположностью, выворачивала Локи наизнанку… И он не понимал — от восторга его душу так выворачивает или от страха. И когда Люси стала его хозяйкой, он понял: что бы ни случилось, даже если его ключи попадёт к другому заклинателю — он всегда будет приходить на зов Люси.

Она представала перед ним в разных ипостасях. То маленькая восторженная девочка, то серьёзно настроенная воительница, то печальная принцесса… Но всегда, во всех её движениях, словах и действиях — всегда проскальзывало… нечто. Нечто интригующее и завлекающее, опасное, как нож без рукояти. Это хотелось разгадать, этим хотелось обладать… Она часто призывала Козерога по ночам, и Локи всерьёз думал, что она спит с ним, пока не прижал того к стенке. Он отмалчивался, а потом спросил, как же Лев относится к их заклинательнице. Локи ответил, честно и искренне, и тогда Козерог пообещал позвать его в реальный мир, когда Люси будет готова рассказать Локи всю правду. И вот сегодня…

Какая разница, кем она была и кем будет, кто она на самом деле и сколько крови на её руках, когда он мог так прижимать её к себе, целовать такие умопомрачительно сладкие губы, гладить её шелковистые волосы и быть ей полезным не только в бою… Локи не знал, когда именно это случилось, но он был просто без ума от Люси.

Поцелуи с губ сместились сначала на скулы, а затем на шею. Локи выцеловывал узоры на её шее, прикусывал бьющуюся синеватую жилку на ней и тут же зализывал место укуса. Люси стонала в его руках, выгибалась, как кошка, и иногда открывала глаза, в которых хандра и самобичевание постепенно сменялись азартом, желанием и опасными искрами, которые Локи так часто наблюдал скрываемыми ото всех. Они целовались словно умалишённые, шарили руками друг по другу и вжимались с такой силой, что, казалось, жаждут слияния на молекулярном уровне. Люси отвечала Локи тем же, цепляясь за его плечи, покрывая поцелуями его лицо, оставляя засосы на шее. Как-то мимо их сознания прошло, что пиджак Локи остался где-то в стороне, а с рубашки пропали все пуговицы — в жажде добраться до тела Локи заклинательница духов так рванула её, что пуговицы разлетелись во все стороны.

Да и сама Люси была уже порядком раздета. Майка, заляпанная кровью, была где-то в стороне, кружевной лиф где-то потерял половину крючков, оторвалась бретелька. Ремень с брюк был выдернут, да и сами брюки были наполовину стянуты. Локи тоже был наполовину раздет, но ни окружающая их обстановка, ни одежда, ни что либо ещё их не волновало. Они были поглощены друг другом.

Локи поднял Люси на руки, стянул с неё брюки и снова прижал к себе. Окончательно щёлкнула застёжка лифа, опуская деталь нижнего белья морской пеной к ногам заклинательницы и духа. Локи сбросил рубашку небрежным движением плеч, и Люси начала жадно исследовать его тело — провести руками по шести кубикам пресса, огладить тазовую косточку, невесомо, кончиками пальцев провести по границе брюк, посылая по телу Льва крупную дрожь.

— Люси… — жарко шептал Локи, сминая в ладони её мягкую упругую грудь. Он целовал ключицы, невесомо касаясь выступающих косточек губами, и оставлял влажные красноватые засосы на её шее. Она прижималась к нему всем телом, такая горячая и страстная, врастающая в него всеми фибрами души, желающая обладать — и отдаться в его руки. Локи пьянел от запаха её тела, от тяжёлого духа возбуждения, витавшего вокруг них, от капелек чужой крови, которые он слизывал с обнаженных участков её кожи. Он сдерживался, стараясь не напугать Люси, не дать волю своим демонам, на жесткой цепи и удавке сдерживая своего внутреннего зверя, чтобы не наброситься на Люси.

Но та всё решила за него сама.

Подножкой она повалила его на то, что служило полом. Какая ей была разница, что это? Локи удивлённо смотрел на неё, жадно пожирая взглядом фигуру. Кукольное, прекрасное лицо. Тонкая нежная шея, с бьющейся в истерике синей жилкой — её сердце стучало как бешеное! Полные упругие груди, со стоячими розовыми сосками и аккуратными небольшими ореолами. Они так и манили взять их в ладонь, покатать меж пальцев горошины сосков, лизнуть, пробуя на вкус…. Плоский, подтянутый живот, тонкая осиная талия, округлые бёдра с такими аппетитными ягодицами, что…. Локи застонал от напряжения и переполняющего его возбуждения, которое он сдерживал всеми силами. Люси смотрела ему в глаза и… не улыбалась, — ухмылялась.

— Ты сдерживаешься, — мурлыкнула она ему на ухо, заставив зашипеть от болезненно прошившего желания. Люси потёрлась о него всем телом, задевая чётко очерченный член сквозь ткань брюк. Локи сжал руки в кулаки, убирая их от Люси, чтобы не сделать ей больно. Люси ухмыльнулась, в её глазах горели азарт, предвкушение и страсть, разжигающие в Локи пожар желания. Он честно пытался сдерживаться, но когда заклинательница духов завела его руки за голову, крепко сжимая запястья, и впилась в губы властным, требовательным поцелуем, прикусывая губу почти до крови, у Локи почти сорвало крышу. Тормоза звёздного духа окончательно полетели в тартарары, когда Люси, елозя по нему и оседлав его бёдра, наклонилась к его уху, и, прикусив мочку, прошептала: «Не стоит сдерживаться, Локи… Возьми меня так, как хочешь!».

Её волосы, пахнущие мёдом и кровью, щекотали ему шею и скулы; запах возбуждения забивался в ноздри тяжёлым духом, а возбуждение в паху причиняло невыносимую боль. Локи зарычал, его глаза засветились золотом.

Он перехватил кисти Люси и рывком подмял её под себя, переворачиваясь. Придавив заклинательницу к поверхности, он укусил её за губу и слизнул капельку крови, выступившую на месте укуса, рыча от возбуждения. Золотое сияние окутывало не только его глаза, вся его фигура светилась золотистым светом. Люси ахнула, низким голосом издавая такой страстный стон, что у Локи болезненно поджались яйца. Он начал покрывать её тело — не поцелуями, а укусами и засосами, заставляя Хартфилию в голос стонать и умолять о большем. Он вошёл в её лоно сразу двумя пальцами, растягивая и подготавливая под себя, благо природа не обделила его размерами. Люси была настолько мокрой, что её трусики промокли насквозь; Локи сорвал их единственным движением, отбрасывая в сторону. Люси царапала его спину, выгибалась ему навстречу, шире разводила ноги и подкидывала бёдра вверх в попытке насадиться на пальцы звёздного духа ещё больше.

Штаны с Локи слетели так же, как нижнее бельё с Люси. Она просто разорвала их по шву и отбросила в сторону, вместе с нижним бельём. Локи прикусил её шею, и Хартфилия вскинулась, издавая громкий протяжный стон. Локи вошёл в неё одним быстрым слитным движением, сразу беря быстрый темп. Он вбивался в Люси так, что ту мотало из стороны в сторону, рычал, как самый настоящий живой лев, и оставлял на ней алые пятна засосов. Люси же вцепилась в его плечи, царапала спину ногтями, оставляя кровавые полосы и возбуждая звёздного духа ещё больше. Она прижималась к нему всё теснее и теснее, тёрлась о его могучую грудь своей, задевая мягкими полушариями груди его соски. Плоть влажно хлюпала о плоть, и эти пошлые звуки поднимали градус желания в окружающем их двоих пространстве.

Наконец, звёздный дух особенно сильным движением вошёл в Люси. Она сжалась вокруг него, и их обоих накрыл оргазм, погружая обоих в сладостное забытье и негу.

— Люси… — прошептал Локи, глядя золотыми глазами на свою хозяйку. — Моя Люси…

— Твоя, — хитро улыбнулась заклинательница, поглаживая своего Льва по чётко очерченному прессу. — Если не врёшь, конечно.

— Тебе, моя госпожа? Ни за что! — рассмеялся Локи, даря Люси целомудренный поцелуй. — Для тебя я готов на всё что угодно.

— Это видно.

Люси улыбнулась, обводя взглядом окружающее пространство. Только сейчас до неё дошло, что они в мире Звёздных Духов. Они лежали на медленно вращающейся галактике, и вокруг проплывали сияющие, как алмазы, звёзды разных форм и размеров.

— Ты подарил мне небо в алмазах, — Люси снова улыбнулась.

— Ну, я не специально, — Лев улыбнулся. — Хотя для тебя готов и на большее. И никакого больше Козерога!

— А при чём тут он? — Люси приподнялась на локте, заглядывая своему зверю в глаза.

Глаза Локи светились ярким золотом.

— Я ревную, — улыбнулся Локи, вновь целуя её.

— Тогда, — Люси соблазнительно выгнулась, потягиваясь, — у нас есть работа…

— Да, моя госпожа, — с рычанием согласился Локи, и азартный голодный блеск в его глазах стал ещё ярче.

Конечно, у них будут ещё ночи, проведенные в объятиях друг друга, и трупы, разделенные на двоих, — но одно точно исчезнет из их жизни. Вещь, совершенно не нужная им обоим, — одиночество.


End file.
